


Howl

by Crimsonzord86



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: History, Ledgends, M/M, Mpreg, Native American, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonzord86/pseuds/Crimsonzord86
Summary: Escaping an abusive ex and homophobic parents Adam Park finds himself in the small town of Miwok Valley, thanks to childhood friend Rocky Desantos and a late relatives old log cabin. What Adam finds out about his new home and friends from the nearby Indian Reservation is more life changing that just leaving home.





	1. Chapter 1

The last few days had been a whirlwind for Adam Park. He had been raped by his now ex, his parents kicked him out after finding out he was gay, and now his best friend Rocky De Santos was signing over the deed to a house for him just to keep him from being homeless. 

“You can’t just give this to me Rocky!” he said trying to stop him only to have his hand batted away and continue the signature. “I am 18 years old, this house was given to me by a late relative who I don’t exactly remember, and I have no intention of moving out into the boondocks next to an Indian Reservation.” Adam groaned at him as he finally asked “Do your parents know you’re doing this?” 

Trying to hand him the pen to finish out the all the legal work for the house Rocky responds “It’s mine Adam, I was told I could do what ever I wanted to with it.” Adam still stood there running his hands through his shoulder length black curls as he asked “I don’t know how I’m going to pay for this.” 

Rocky sighed dropping the pen on the document in front of him as he retorted “Who said I even want you to pay me?” Adam started to protest when Rocky decided to compromise. “OK look, The house is worth $60,000 land included. Maybe we start talking small until after you find a job. $100 a month? I know you’re also thinking about college, theres a small tech college about 30 minutes from Miwok Valley in Reefside. ” 

Adam groaned he wasn't talking Rocky out of this, no way or how. Adam finally started to think about why the house, almost an hour and half from Angel Grove, would be a good thing. A serene view looking down at a quite small town only a 5 minute drive from the house, a small creek on the back of the property, a perfect location for writing his music. Even more important, he wouldn't be homeless nor would he be any where near his abusive & manipulative ex Jason Scott. 

“Adam you have got to get out of here, you need this place.” the two heard looking back to the doorway finding Rocky’s father Frank. He finally conceded and picked up the pen signing his name. “I own a house now. I can’t believe I own my own place.” He said as Rocky chuckled asking “How much more do you need before I take you up there? Any other clothing or personal items from your parents house? I can call Zack, he can go with us, being a cop your parents can’t deny you entry with him.” Adam gave a nod thinking of a few things, his guitar, a few of his CDs and movies, moving up to the mountain range meant he would need his best coat. Thinking on that a moment he smirked thinking of his first white Christmas, Only a few months away. 

A week had passed and Adam was driving out to his new home. The deed was officially his, he had gathered everything he needed from his parents house, while donating the rest. The house came into view it was simple but far more exquisite than Adam had expected. “Rocky this is nothing like the pictures you showed me ” he said looking at the old homestead style log cabin as Rocky answered “My dad and I did some work on it before I injured my back last year. It was mostly inside replacing the wood floors, paneling, and the roof.” 

The two climbed out of the car Adam opened the back getting out his guitar and a backpack of clothing. Rocky was already at the door waiting on him, Adam looked at him waiting for him to open the door only to have Rocky chuckle at him before taking his hand placing the keys in it. Adam smiled as he inserted the key opening the door. 

Looking around Adam didn't feel like he was in California, The house felt like it was missing out of Colorado or along the Appalachian mountain range. Propping his guitar case up against a chair made out of branches and tree limbs, the couch matching along with the side tables and coffee table. Adam and Rocky then walked on in the house, Across from the spacious living room was a small dinning room connected to the kitchen. On back he found a small bathroom, two bed rooms, the Master bedroom and master bath. 

"Why didn't you tell me this place was fully furnished?" Adam asked as Rocky groaned answering "Because I knew you wouldn't sign if I had told you." Before Adam could retort Rocky added "I also knew you wouldn't sign if I told you the place is crawling with huge wolves." Adam looked at him wondering if he was serious. "Just wait until morning and watch near the creek"


	2. House of Wolves

Adam and Rocky had worked for hours getting Adam settled into his new home before Rocky’s dad came to get him later that evening. This morning he was going to work on a few things like putting in applications at a few places he had seen when he and Rocky drove out to grab lunch and for Rocky to show him around the small town.  
  
But first he decided to take a chair and walk down to the creek with his guitar to enjoy the morning a bit. With his coffee in a thermos beside the chair Adam sat the hand made acoustic guitar in his lap and for just a few minutes sat there in the quite listening to the water as it flowed over the rocks. He closed his eyes still listening, with a deep breath in he started to play.  
  
 _Sierra Miwok Territory 1816  
  
In all his life Satatogo had never feared so much for his tribe. These men storming their lands, killing their men, harming their women and children.  
  
In the quite of the night he softly sang a chant to the spirits when he finally couldn't find the words and just spoke from the heart.  
  
"Spirits, these men the look like us but they are not, they do not speak like us, why do they mean to us harm? Though we have many mighty warriors, I fear they may not be enough to protect or tribe spirits, cast upon us the animal that will protect us the most." He said listening in the distance at a wolf lets out a lone howl. _  
  
Tommy and David Trueheart had been out for their usual morning run along Cottonwood Creek. Tommy had stopped on a rock over looking the creek as his brother caught up to him noticing he had recoiled back to his human form and spoke to him telepathically.  
  
 _“Little Brother you have got to learn to slow down”_ He looked back at David still in his wolf form as he chuckled and spoke sarcastically “Maybe you should learn to speed up”  
  
Tommy heard a deep growl looking back at the large gray wolf snarling and exposing his teeth Tommy spoke again “Would you stop? That's not the first time I've ever said that!” David’s growling had backed off some but he still didn't hold back leaping out knocking the distracted 20 year old into the cold mountain waters.  
  
“Damn it David!” Tommy snapped swimming back to the shore listening to his brother laughing at him telepathically. That was when he heard the gentle strumming of a guitar. He waved David off to stop him from laughing, David took the hint and calm down. “Do you hear that?” Tommy asked making sure _“Yeah I do, sounds like its coming from down the creek.”_ Tommy gave a jump from the rock quickly launching into his wolf form then sprinting into a full on run with David hot on his tracks. As they drew closer to the sound Tommy slow down to a small crawl when the figure came into view.  
  
He was gorgeous with raven black curls, tan skin, and almond shaped brown eyes. The feeling of being watched caused Adam to stop playing as he looked around. _"I think he can sense us Tommy, we might better get out of here."_ David thought to his brother. For a split second Tommy's eyes met Adam's a flash came before Tommy's mind.  
  
For a moment Tommy saw he and the raven haired beauty at David's home curled in each others embrace Tommy turning and pressing a kiss to his forehead as he listened to the younger man speak _"you are the best thing that ever happened to me"_ for a moment Tommy saw something else, this boy carrying his children.  
  
 _"Tommy Come on!"_ David said finally snapping his younger brother back to reality. The two sprinted off back into the woods. Adam's breath caught in his throat he watched two rather large wolves, one brown and one gray running off. "OK that's enough guitar for today." He said gathering his things before heading back to the house to start his day.


	3. When I See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets an odd feeling about a boy at a local store.

Gracie's General Store was the fourth place Adam had considered for a job. But it was the first place on his stop. As he climbed out of his black 1976 Thunderbird walking in he smiled at the girl at the counter as she said "hey how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you guys were hiring or at least taking applications?" Adam asked "We are actually needing help! Gracie isn't here for an interview, but I'm sure she would love to talk to you." She said handing Adam an application.

"Did I sneak by you again Sadie?" The woman said walking out of the back. She was stout woman middle aged, with graying light brown hair and reminded Adam a lot of his English teacher Mrs. Applebee.

"You, David and Tommy are the best ones at that!" Sadie said making Adam laugh. "Speak of the Devils themselves" Gracie said as the bell over the door rang out, two boys walking in. Sadie jumped the counter making a full on run to one of them with dark brown hair hanging around his face, the same one who caught her as she jumped into his arms. Adam couldn't help but smile at the adorable action then noticed the second boy and the unshakable feeling he had met him before.

Adam tried to focus more on the application as the boy walked over, judging him Adam guess he must have been a about his age or even a little older than he was. He walked up to the counter talking to Gracie. "Has that order for my dad come in yet?" He asked. Listening to he and Gracie speak Adam took notice of his features now, deep brown eyes, a sweet gentle voice, and dark brown locks just like the other guy.

"Not yet Tommy, Sam knows I'll call him when it gets in!" Gracie said as she spoke to Adam "All finished sweetheart?" Adam gave a nod handing over the paper. "Adam Park, 115 Ridgeland Drive . . the old Desantos place eh? I knew they'd end up selling it. Lord knows Frank and Rocky put a lot of money into fixing it up." she seemed to ramble for a minute as Adam said with a smile.  
"Yeah Rocky sold it to me, I just got moved in yesterday."

"Welcome to the area Adam, I'm Tommy Trueheart" Tommy said finally introducing himself offering Adam a hand shake, the younger boy taking it as Adam said. "Thanks Tommy."

"So sweetheart can you start in the morning about 8 am?" Gracie asked Adam surprised at the question "Um yeah sure, what else can you tell me about the position?" Adam asked as Gracie motioned for him to come back to the office. "Pay isn't anything grand but it's still $9.50 an hour, our medical insurance is a small company, but Dr. Horton takes it and the hospital in Reefside will too." Adam gave a nod as she asked. "Are you in school anywhere?"

Adam shook his head "No, I graduated high school last year, I've been wanting to go for something better but some crazy things have happened between then and now so school has kind of been out of the question for the time being." She gave a nod as she said "Tri City Technical College isn't much, but they offer some good courses. My grandson just finished a Criminal Justice Degree out there. Also not every expensive either, if you choose to go I will always find away to help you out with your schedule and even when times get tight money wise."

Adam chuckled at the womans generosity. "I don't know if I will ever need to take you up on that but Thank you, for everything. So I'll see you in the morning?" Adam said as Gracie gave him a smile and said "Yep I'll have Sadie train you up you'll mostly be keeping the store straight but still might have to train you for the register for the holidays and Inventory for the down times."  
Adam gave a nod and thanked her again as he left saying good bye to Tommy and Sadie on his way.

"Tom come on, we've got to help Uncle John with his horses" David said listening to Sadie whine "I know, I'm sorry but as soon as Alex gets better it will just be he and John. Tommy and I can go back to working on cars." David said as his brother seemed mesmerized by Adam.

"Earth to Tommy?" David snapping his brother out of his odd daze. "Yeah Lets go." Tommy said, Sadie giving David one last kiss before they left.

"Ok what was that about? The only time I've ever seen you act like that was around girls." David said once thy two climbed in his truck. "That's the boy from the creek this morning David." Tommy said as his brother rolled his eyes "And where are your cape and tights captain Obvious?" David said mostly just picking in Tommy.

"You're still not answering my question, what was with all that?" David asked after several moments of silence. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Tommy said trying to sort out of his own thoughts.

"Try me" David said coaxing his brother again. "When we were across from him on the river, He looked at me for a moment...Dave I saw a life with him." Tommy said David stared at him for a moment. "You what?" He asked catching on to what had really happened adding "you imprinted on him?!"

"This has never happened before! Not with Kim, not with Kat, Not with Hayley, Not even with Jessica!" Tommy said David nodded asking "Do you understand what this means at all?" Tommy shook his head as he listened "it means you've met your soul mate."


	4. Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special powers cause Tommy to see a horrific truth.

Adam was finally settling in to his new life, it was different on his own, but he still enjoyed it. While he had the idea of opening a Dojo and teaching Martial Arts, Adam knew he had to build up the money for it first. The best way to do that was to go into something more serious that retail. Adam decided to put his love of music to good use and become a music teacher he could play quite a range of instruments and had hoped to soon have a piano in the house. 

His first day of classes had been fairly nice despite almost oversleeping. He liked his teachers now but just like high school who they truly were later would come out. Walking into his next class he was greeted with a familiar face and given a  sweet smile "Hey Adam" Tommy said the gentle brown eyes catching with his. Adam waved back as Tommy moved his back pack from the chair next to him, Adam taking the offer. The two made light conversation about how Adam was enjoying the Valley when class started. The teacher quieted every one down and began with a syllabus for the semester. A syllabus between them Tommy and Adam both reached for a copy. As Adam's hand brushed Tommy's a bolt of electricity shot through him.

_"No Jason stop! Jason please!" The voice was Adam's , another flash showed he was pinned to a bed, his lower half bare, but all Tommy could see were his legs forced apart, a tight grip to his hips. "Please it hurts!"_

Tommy pulled his hand back trying to grasp what he had just seen, he looked at the younger boy sitting beside him. _'What in the hell happened to you?'_ Was all Tommy could think as he forced himself to sit through class gut wrenched for the younger man beside him. When they were finally allowed to go, Tommy was the first one out the door. David always took one of the small meeting rooms of the library to study in, it was extra quiet in them and he liked it that way. It was also helpful for times like now.

Tommy walked in the room, making sure the door closed and wished it could lock. He sat his backpack down next to David's pulling out the chair and sitting down. He put his head down in his arms when David asked "What's with you?" his concentration unbreaking from studying.

Tommy sat up as he said "Sometimes I fucking hate what we can do." The statement broke David's concentration, he marked is place and closed his book as he looked up at his little brother asking "Alright, what happened?"

 "Adam, the new guy who just moved into the cabin over in the Valley?" Tommy said watching his brother give a nod for him to continue. "We have a class together and I just sat next to him, the teacher put a syllabus between us and we both reached for a copy. His hand brushed mine... David I saw him being raped."

David had no idea what to say and took his hand receiving the same thing Tommy had seen. A fire flicked to life in David's eyes Tommy had seen very few times. "Jesus Christ" was all he could say. The tears in  his brothers eyes spoke volumes. It was very rare his little brother cried. "I don't understand how people can be that way." Tommy said wiping his eyes as David spoke.

"Tommy sometimes people are completely evil, they don't cherish people the way we think they should be." Tommy still wiped his eyes as David let go of a sigh and continued "The one thing you can do is go one step at a time with him, it could be a long time before he opens up to you, and he will. When he does then start being their for him, because talking about that is going to hurt for him. You saw how long it took me and Sadie" Tommy nodded as David began to gather his books to go home. 


	5. Crow Black Dream

Adam had just gotten out of class and climbed in his car. It was his day off, and he was ready to go home, do what little homework he had, and play a few songs by the creek before and after he made something for himself.

Inserting the key he turned it and waited for his favorite part, but surprised it wouldn't start, he turned the key back to the off position and tried to start it again. "Seriously Shelly?" He asked trying to crank the 20-year-old car. He'd love the car since the first time he'd heard it run, a nice, sweet roar when it actually decided to start.

He'd bought the old Thunderbird off his dad the day he'd gotten his license. His first time out with the car was the night he had gone to see The Crow. Where his black beauty had earned her name. He gave it one last turn but still, his beloved Shelly refused.

"What now?!" He said annoyed as he got out and popped the hood. He'd helped his dad rebuild the entire engine when he was 13 so he knew this car like the back of his hand. "You've got gas, your oil was just changed last week so I know nothing's wrong there so why baby girl are you acting up on me?" Adam said mostly talking to himself.

"If she answers you I'm calling the press." Adam heard, he jumped a little and turned around finding Tommy chuckling at him. "If she answers me I'll run home." Adam joked back as Tommy walked over to it while pulling his long hair back. "Alright what's going on." "Shelly is refusing to start." Adam said finding Tommy at his side as he asked "Shelly?"

"My favorite movie is The Crow, the day I got her, I went to watch the movie and thought the name fit her perfectly." Adam said watching Tommy chuckle as he asked "Very nice! Alright tell me about her"

"My dad and I rebuilt the engine together a few things had already been replaced so we saw no reason to replace them again." Adam said when Tommy asked "OK, this might sound a bit redundant but what did you not replace?"

Adam started to really think "Spark plugs were brand new, carburetor had just been replaced, the starter was practically new." Tommy stopped him there "Do you know exactly how old the starter was when you two rebuilt the engine?" He asked wondering.

The question had Adam stumped as Tommy clarified voicing his prior thoughts. "Either it's older than you and your dad were led to believe or it was made faulty, to begin with," Tommy said reaching in for the cylinder shaped object and around the mounting base, and feeling for the bolts that held it in place.

Tommy senses David behind him asking "Hey Dave what do we have for a 1978 Thunderbird back at the shop, Shelly here is refusing to start for Adam."

"Nearly everything," David said setting down his backpack by Tommy's, "I think the only thing we may actually be short on is fuel pump replacement." he said like Tommy taking his hair from being half up to a full ponytail.

"7.5 liters, v6, I think I may have what we need in the truck. I did go by and pick up parts this morning before classes." David said as he walked a few yards away.

"Look you guys don't have to do this, I can take care of it," Adam said only to have Tommy counter him. "Adam you're still new around here. And a little help never hurt anyone. Just say thank you and let us fix your car?" Adam chuckled at him as he said "OK fine! But how much do I owe you two for doing this?"

David walking back answered for him "Nothing" Adam shook his head as he said "No, no, no, I can't let you guy do this! Not without paying something!" David only chuckled as he laid some tools on side of the hood, the two only chuckled as David said; "let's check the starter first."

Adam just stood over to the side watching the two work. Once the starter was free David gave it a careful look over, and a look at the year, David had found his answer. "I'm surprised it's held out this long! There was a recall on this one a few years ago, parts were bad about breaking off and destroying the engine."

With the new one replaced the Tommy asked Adam to give it a start. Shelly's beautiful roar came through, Adam stepped out as David lowered the hood and let it slam to secure the hood tight. Tools and bad starter in hand he thanked the two again when Tommy added.

"We do an end of summer party out at this little spot along the creek off Shiloh Road. If you want to pay us back then come. Saturday we'll be there and we usually start things about 10. It won't be just us either, David's girlfriend Sadie and her sister Lily are coming, My friends, Anton and Hayley are coming too."

Adam gave a nod as he said: "OK, I'll meet you guys up there then, thank you guys for taking care of my girl here and I will be paying you back in some way." The two just smiled and nodded as they parted ways.


	6. Letting Go

Adam wanted to go to the party at the creek, but he wasn't sure. He didn't know anyone but Sadie and her older sister Lily, he hardly knew Tommy, he didn't know David and he definitely didn't know Anton or Hayley.

He was tempted to back out when Sadie and Gracie both stopped him. "Boy, what do you honestly do besides come to work, and go to school?" Gracie demanded as Sadie interjected

"Nothing! Adam, Tommy has a crush on you! I've seen the way he looks at you and I think you feel the same for him. So why are you so afraid of a little adventure?" It was now she realized something was wrong with him and asked Gracie "Do mind if Adam and I talk in the office?" She shook her head as Sadie took Adam by the hand pulling him into the small office letting him take the seat at the desk.

"Ok, what's up?" Sadie asked Adam reluctant to speak so she edged a little more "I can sense something bad happened to you, you know what goes on in this room will not leave." She stated, Adam, swallowed hard and started "I was at a party with my best friend. Jason showed up, he said he wanted to talk to be so we went off to one of the rooms and he punched me hard enough to knock me out. When I woke up he had me pinned to a bed ... "

He couldn't finish but Sadie made the connection, she knelt down to in front of the chair, and held him. "Adam I am so sorry. I hope you understand he is not here and if he ever tries to come here you have five people who will beat the shit out of him. Now, how about you give him a grand 'fuck you' and you come to the party Saturday you meet me here and we'll ride up together ok?"

Adam still wasn't sure yet nodded anyway as she hugged him again. "You will be the luckiest man in the world with Tommy. I've seen how he is and he's really taken notes from David and his dad."

"I didn't think he was gay," Adam replied as sat back in her squatting position. "He's not, there's something different about you though." Sadie answered as the two started to leave Adam gently took Sadie's arm and stated "Thanks for the help Sadie." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Hey I have to take care of you, you are like a little brother to me as it is" she announced as they stepped back out just in time for David and Tommy to stop in.

"Hey, Adam!" Tommy spoke cheerfully offering a sweet smile. "Hey yourself" Adams returned a smile slipping across his cheeks. "Can you check on an order for my dad?" He requested softly knowing something was up, but Tommy also knew he couldn't ask.

"Only if you'll let me pay for it for fixing my car?" Adam spoke slyly hoping to catch him off guard. By luck, he had as Tommy answered "Yeah sure."

Adam found the package and pulled out cash when Tommy caught on to what he was doing "Don't you dare!" Tommy demanded with a laugh "This is for fixing my car! Now shut up!" Adam stated as he rang up the order and paid for it before Tommy could try to stop him.

"You didn't have to do that! Tommy replied with a laugh when Adam countered "And you and David didn't have to fix my car for free!" Tommy only laughed deciding at this point to just let it go as he answered "Ok fair enough! Thank you." Tommy took the package and added: "I'll still see you tomorrow right?"

Adam nodded answering "Yeah Sadie and I are riding together so she can show me how to get there. I may have been here for almost four months but I'm still sort of new to this place." Tommy nodded as he spoke "It's easy to find and we always do parties out there. I hope tomorrow is the start of many of our adventures you get to join us on."

Adam smiled shyly "Me too," he replied as he felt his cheeks darken and resisted the urge to jump the counter and beat Sadie who giggled at the two but Tommy beat him to the idea as he stated without turning around "Shut Up Sadie!" She instead just laughed.


End file.
